


across the galaxy

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, i forced myself to finish this plz, reader is an anime enjoyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re going back home. Barely any trolls are around. But you get a bad feeling about where you are...
Relationships: Tegiri Kalbur/Reader
Kudos: 6





	across the galaxy

You walked on the dreaded sidewalk. Gog, you hated being here. You were flung across the galaxy for crying out loud! Taking a sigh, you adjust your fake horns, careful of the trolls that could be lurking at this hour. Just gotta make it back to your humble little abode and you’ll be safe for now. You started to hum a little tune, as quietly as you could. This routine is literally so boring. Waking up, going outside for a bit, coming back in, go outside, and rest. It’s tiring, but you seem to have adjusted pretty well. You felt your spine tingle a bit, so you picked up your pace. You glanced around the street side to side. You were in midblood territory. Well, this is great. You’re straying away from your place! Gogdamnit. You stopped your feet and pressed your back up against a building, letting out a few sighs. No, something feels... off.. You shook it off, damnit Y/N, stop being so paranoid! But, no it feels different, like-

AAH!!

Someone grabbed your arm and pulled you into the alleyway. Holy shit.. You closed your eyes tightly in fear.

“Hey, hey, i’m not gonna hurt You..” the mystery man said, his hot, gross breath went on your face. Ew..

You opened your eyes a tiny bit to see a blueblood. Or, what you think is a blueblood, judging from the faint blue from his tee. You froze. 

He leaned closer. “Now, tell Me. What’s your blood Color? You seem to throw me off compared to the Others.” 

Others? “I’m a tealblood, uhm, sir” you panicked. Fuck, am I gonna die like this? I thought the highbloods were the harsh ones! Well, this guy’s just breathing on me weird...

“Oh yeah, prove it, Bitch.” he wrapped one of his hands around your throat and squeezed, hard. Crap. You were getting culled. His grip grew tighter and tighter. You could hardly breathe. You let out choked gasps and breaths as he squeezed your throat. You.. Couldn’t.. Not for much...

“AH!” he yelled and let his grip go. He was bleeding, was he stabbed?

You couldn’t make out the figure who stabbed him, you could only see their..

...

“Hey, you fina//y up or what?” you heard a voice say.

You opened your eyes and rubbed them, trying to make out the person. “W-What?” 

“I asked if you were awake, but obvious/y you are now.” the person said. 

You rubbed your eyes once more and looked at the person. They seemed to be an ACTUAL tealblood. Maybe they’re the one who saved you? Now, now, Y/N, let’s not jump to conclusions here.

“You gonna keep staring or what?” He asked.

“Ah, sorry, uh what’s your name?-“ you asked, looking like a complete fool.

“Oh, my apo/ogies for not saying my name. I’m Tegiri Ka/bur. I kinda, y’know, saved your /ife when that b/ueb/ood tried to cu// you.” Tegiri said and you fought a blush. He’s the one who saved you.

“I’m Y/N, thanks for all you’ve done to help me! I appreciate it so much!” you said with glee and a smile on your face. He looked at your smile and his cheeks tinted a dark teal. He turned his head a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, smirking a bit to himself. “What you did back there was pretty cool. Too bad I passed out though. Did you seriously carry me all the way to your hive?” you asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, just doing what I gotta do. And yes, I carried you. Someone /ike me always keeps an eye out for peop/e in danger. I was rea//y on/y out that late to get me some Ramune youcou/dhavesomeifyouwant..” his voice trailed off.

Trolls have Ramune too? Well, it must be some weird troll brand thing but whatever. I’m down for anything to drink at this point. I still feel woozy after hitting my head from passing out. Wait. MY HORNS. I pressed my hand on the top of my head and. They’re gone. He knows. But why.. why didn’t he cull me?

“You sti// freaked out about your fake horns? Don’t worry. You seemed harm/ess. Though if you try to fight me I may have to dispose of you.” Tegiri fiercely said and you gulped. 

Tegiri left the room to get you guys ramune, which left you to look around his hive. You were on the floor, don’t know why he put you there but you looked like a dumbass just laying there. He had shelves stocked with troll anime figurines. You gazed and stared upon them, wondering how much he actually invests in this type of stuff. Seems your staring was enough to pass the time because Tegiri was back. He handed you a bottle and sat back on the ground in front of you. You both opened your soft drink and began to drink in silence. Occasionally you two would lock eyes for a few seconds, but looked away shortly. It was getting hella awkward.

“So, ha, you like anime?” you asked.

“We//, duh. I spend a /ot of investments on my hive. You /ike anime too?” Tegiri asked, raising a brow slightly.

“Yeah, it’s just. You have troll anime and I have my human anime..” your voice trailed off.

“Hmph. Subs or dubs?” he asked coldly. Why would he care? 

“I prefer dubs but, just wondering, why do you wanna know?” you answered and asked, your head tilting slightly.

Tegiri’s glasses shone a bit more than they did before “G/ad to see someone with divine taste. Maybe your animes are the same, just with humans. If that’s a// you’re fine. Just wanted to know if you were /ike me. We//, I guess I cou/d ask you this. Do you want to join my anime club? I on/y have one other person...” 

“Sure! If it’ll make you feel better then anything!” you gleamed.  
Tegiri looked unamused but really, you could see that teal blush on his grey skin. “Well, I think I should be going back. Thanks for-“

“No. I’// go with you. I don’t want anything bad /ike that to happen to you again.” Tegiri sternly said and you nodded, standing up. 

The two of you closed the front door to his hive and stepped outside. You and Tegiri began to walk. Getting to your place would take a long time but you’re sure it’ll be fine. You barely know the guy, but at least you got Tegiri around you to keep you safe...

shit fuck ending ass pussy cunt bitch

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a copy and paste from my notes app im sobbing wtf


End file.
